


One-Woman Show

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [58]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Western, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Show Business, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Cool Rides prompt:Hawaii Five-0, any, Mustang SallyIn which Steve and Danny take Grace to see a show and she ends up getting some influential life advice.





	One-Woman Show

Danny and Steve exchanged grins over the top of Grace’s head. Their girl was enthralled, so far on the edge of her seat she’d fall off if she wasn’t careful. The fenced-off area had been watered down, but some dust was still kicking up as Mustang Sally hopped up on her feet in the saddle while her horse cantered around in a circle.

Actually, Danny wasn’t sure who was more excited. When Steve found out Mustang Sally was coming to town he’d been the giddy one, all big smiles and enthusiasm. Grace, who had no experience with rodeos, hadn’t known what all the fuss was about. Now, though, she was wide-eyed and gasping at each trick.

“Daddy Steve, look!”

Mustang Sally’s next bit was shooting at targets while hanging off the side of her horse. Each can went sailing off the fence rail with a loud _plunk_.

“Can you teach me that?”

“No,” Danny said.

“You bet,” Steve said at the same time.

They exchanged glares over the top of Grace’s head. Danny knew a certain amount of rough-and-tumble was expected for a girl growing up in the West, but he wanted more for Grace. She deserved a proper education and the skills necessary to run her own home when she was older and married. Shooting targets from a moving horse was hardly the kind of skill a proper lady required.

After the show, which had included an archery presentation by an Indian called Shadow Bear, and Mustang Sally competing with Captain Kropp in precision shooting, the audience gathered around to speak with the performers.

“Can we meet Mustang Sally?” Grace asked. “Please, Danno?”

The lady in question was surrounded by a group of admirers, including Willie Pine the banker and Gil Morrisey who ran the stables. But when Mustang Sally, her fancy blue chaps and fringed shirt covered in dust, saw Grace she pushed right past them.

“Hey, there, little lady.” Mustang Sally squatted down and shook Grace’s hand. “Did you like the show?”

“I wanna be just like you!”

Of course she did. Danny sent Steve an accusatory look, but Steve just raised an eyebrow in that frustrating way he had.

“You can be anything you want to be, and forget what the menfolk have to say about it,” Mustang Sally said. “You make your own way, just like I did, and you’ll have a pretty good life.”

“Daddy Steve is going to teach me to shoot just like you!”

“That so?” Mustang Sally looked up at Steve and Danny. “That’s a real handy skill for a young girl to have, but it takes lots of practice to get as good as me. You have to work at it every day.”

“I will!” Grace promised.

“Or you could go to one of those nice colleges back East and get a proper education,” Danny said. 

Mustang Sally stood up, bringing Grace with her and settling the little girl on her hip even though she was getting too big to be carried that way. “No reason she can’t do both, I reckon.”

“Traveling from town to town like a vagabond is no life,” Danny insisted. He knew. He’d done it and it was awful.

“Being tied down to a man who only wants you for babies isn’t much of one, either,” Mustang Sally said. “I’m in control of my own life, where I go and who with. Nothing better than that.”

“Where do you go?” Grace asked.

“All over, little lady. Even been across the ocean to England, to perform for the Queen. There’s a great big world out there, be a shame not to see as much of it as you can.”

Grace nodded emphatically. Danny was about to register another complaint about Mustang Sally filling his daughter’s head with ideas, but Steve put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Mustang Sally gave the both of them an appraising look and nodded. She set Grace back down.

“You live your life as best you can, little lady. That’s all any of us can do.”

“Thank you, Mustang Sally ma’am,” Grace replied politely.

“Which one of you is Steve?” Mustang Sally asked.

“Ma’am,” Steve replied.

“You teach that little girl to shoot and ride. Anything you can do, she can do.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Mustang Sally turned her piercing gaze on Danny. “Same goes for that fancy education. Love of learnin’ is what moves us through life. I suspect you know better than some what it means to be held back from what you want in life. Give your daughter the keys she needs to unlock any door that closes on her.”

What was Danny supposed to say to that?

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Let’s ride!” Mustang Sally called out, summoning her performers.

“Let’s ride,” Grace whispered, watching her go.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** When I saw this prompt, I knew it had to be for this ‘verse. I figure Danny, being more of a traditionalist (and a realist) wants to help Grace have the best life she would be expected to have as a woman of the time. Whereas Steve thinks more outside the box. Something tells me Grace will end up being a very well-rounded woman. LOL!


End file.
